


самообман

by nastyastark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastyastark/pseuds/nastyastark
Summary: —Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер, Лиам? — у Рэйкена во рту пересыхает, но он точно знает, что хочет знать правду.





	самообман

Скотту МакКоллу было немного странно собирать Стаю после борьбы с охотниками, но он решил, что это будет правильно. Ведь прошёл уже целый месяц. Стая должна быть рядом несмотря ни на что, а когда речь идёт о совместном просмотре фильмов, то просто обязана. Он приглашает всех в свой дом, ну, как свой, скорее, в дом своей мамы. Не удаётся ещё раз увидеть и пригласить только Итана и Джексона, потому что они уже уехали и пообещали, что обязательно приедут в следующий раз.

Остальные пришли, и МакКолл был невероятно рад этому. Все сейчас занимались своими делами. Мейсон и Кори сидели в обнимку на диване, до этого Мейсон утверждал, что они оба до сих пор были вымотаны тем, что сразились с парочкой охотников, Кори смеялся, а Скотт ушёл к Малии, они вместе наполняли тарелки чипсами. Напротив парней, на креслах, сидели Дерек и Питер, с которыми спорил Стайлз про ФБР (что они могут следить за ними прямо сейчас). Мелисса и Крис слушали ребят, сидя на диване, женщина держала Криса за руку, а тот широко улыбался. Лидия смотрела в телефон и напоминала Стайлзу, что ещё немного, и она позвонит в ФБР, чтобы его забрали отсюда за его чрезмерную болтовню.

Не хватало только двух человек.

Тео и Лиама. Они сейчас в комнате Скотта, потому что тот попросил найти диск с фильмом (он был точно уверен, что он у него есть и что диск в его комнате).

Спустя, может, полчаса они и правда находят его. Он был весь в пыли, и Лиам чуть не чихнул.

Они сразу же должны были пойти вниз, к ребятам, но Тео вдруг останавливается и смотрит на Данбара, который уже почти вышел из комнаты.

— Ты идёшь? — Лиам поворачивается и видит Тео, который поджимает свои губы, словно хочет что-то сказать, но никак не может решиться.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я умер, Лиам? — у Рэйкена во рту пересыхает, но он точно знает, что хочет знать правду. Даже если она будет будить его по утрам и разбивать его сердце на осколки.

— Да, — Лиам совершенно не понимает, зачем химера задал этот вопрос. И он просто лжёт. Ведь, на самом деле, он этого не хочет. Лиам был уверен в этом после борьбы с охотниками. Данбар даже думать об этом боится. И парень чувствует, что это неправильно, ненормально. Как можно не хотеть смерти того, кто хотел убить всех твоих друзей?

А ещё Лиам ощущает ядовитое и дьявольски неправильное чувство внизу живота, когда видит Тео или начинает думать о нём; когда старается не думать о нём и о его неправильных чувствах; когда пытается, правда пытается, засунуть их глубоко и сделать так, чтобы они исчезли; когда впервые задумывается о его губах и о том, что не против ощутить их на вкус. Лиам даже пару раз воображал, как влажные губы Тео прикасаются к его, как он сам начинает целовать Тео уже в шею.

Он пытается врать себе.

У него сейчас это прекрасно выходит. За месяц научился.

Тео не отвечает. Он просто смотрит своими зелёными глазами, которые словно не моргали ни разу после того, как он задал вопрос.

Парни смотрят друг на друга, как им кажется, вечность.

Эта тишина давит на них обоих, и спасибо человеку, который помог её разогнать.

— Вы идёте? Все ждут только вас, — она входит тихо, и её голос на секунду, разрывает напряжение между ними и заставляет каждого из них почувствовать, как части тела начинают подрагивать. Лиам, поворачиваясь к ней, по правде говоря, хочет кричать, но лишь изгибает свои губы в фальшивой улыбке. — Всё в порядке, Лиам?

Ему хочется сказать «Нет». Ему хочется кричать о том, что всё не порядке. Но он снова лжёт, лжёт _себе_.

— Нет, — Данбар вдруг слышит, как сердце человека, который стоит сзади него, начинает стучать быстрее. — Тео хочет, чтобы я поехал в магазин за другим фильмом, потому что ему не нравится тот, который выбрала ты.

Данбар понятия не имеет, зачем ляпнул это. Ему просто нужно было что-то придумать, и диск в его руке подсказал только это.

Тео Рэйкен точно ударил бы его сейчас. Если бы не Малия, которая смотрела на него таким пронзительным взглядом, что он сразу же позабыл об этой идее.

— Если тебе не нравится фильм, то можешь валить отсюда.

— Малия, — Скотт входит, держа в руке большую тарелку с чипсами. Все молчат. Лиам хочет уйти отсюда куда-нибудь подальше. — Тео не должен уходить только из-за фильма, и он знает, что я пригласил всех на том условии, что без разницы, какой фильм и нравится он вам или нет, мы-Стая, мы проводим время вместе. Он согласился на это, — Хейл делает недовольное лицо. МакКолл поворачивает свою голову в сторону Тео. — Ты можешь даже заснуть во время фильма, никаких проблем.

Лиам Данбар слышит, как человек сзади начинает подходить к нему ближе, а затем просто проходит мимо, словно его не существует.

Скотт снова хочет что-то сказать, уже открывая рот, но Тео его опережает.

— Я впервые в жизни согласен с тобой, Малия, — с этими словами Тео Рэйкен уходит из этой комнаты, из этого дома. И, как кажется Лиаму, из его жизни. Лиам не понимает, что это его вина. Скорее убеждает себя в том, что это не его вина. И он будет стараться жить с этим дальше, но, так или иначе, утонет в своей лжи.

Лжи самому себе.

Через три месяца его бы спас Скотт, говоря о трёх словах, что никогда не исчезнут. Среди них есть Правда, и Лиам понял бы настоящую её суть только через три долгих месяца.

Он бы принял правду о том, что не хочет, чтобы Тео умирал или исчезал из его жизни. Он ведь до боли в груди желает, чтобы Тео был рядом.

Он бы принял тот факт, что Тео у него во всём теле. Волчонок буквально пропитан им изнутри. И от этого не убежать.

Спустя ещё месяц, Лиам бы написал ему, слишком боясь сделать это.

Это было бы всё ужасно долго и больно для Лиама, и ему, правда, повезло, что Тео оборотень и может различать правду и ложь.

Тео знал, что Лиам соврал.

Потому что Лиам совершенно не умеет кому-либо лгать, кроме себя.

Тео приедет на следующий совместный просмотр фильмов, где уже будут сидеть Джексон с Итаном. Он будет смотреть на Данбара, зная правду. А Лиам будет снова пытаться обманывать самого себя, но, в один момент, Тео улыбнётся ему своей искренней и очаровательной улыбкой, и Лиам улыбнётся ему в ответ.


End file.
